Legoshi
is a male grey wolf and the main protagonist of Beastars. Though feared and misjudged by others for being a tall carnivore, he is rather quite mild-mannered, docile and awkward. Legoshi has assigned himself to solve the mystery of the murder of Tem and is later exposed to the prejudices of the world he lives in. Appearance Legoshi has an imposing appearance with a height of 185 cm , 6 cm claws on his fingers, 30 cm feet, and a weight of 71 kg. Most of his body is covered by a greyish-blue fur coat while his face, neck, and chest fur have a cream color. Legoshi is most commonly seen wearing his Cherryton Academy school uniform which consists of a grey vest, tie, white undershirt, and light grey slacks with dark grey vertical stripes. It is later revealed that Legoshi has some slightly atypical characteristics due to his ancestry. In spite of this, he mostly resembles a common pure blooded grey wolf, though certain features that he inherited from his grandfather such as his facial structure, eyes, and mannerisms are visible. As the series progresses, Legoshi's appearance changes slightly. The accumulation of various scars across his face and body and the whitening as a result of sudden stress being the greatest examples. Personality Legoshi is a soft-spoken, humble, and polite grey wolf with a kind heart and gentle personality, which contrasts his frightening appearance. He often tries to hide his more terrifying features, such as his fangs, to better acquaint himself with his herbivore peers. Legoshi is very conscious of his own presence and often does what he can to downplay himself. This can be seen in his postures and mannerisms as he often slouches when standing or sitting. In the beginning of the series, Legoshi was an outcast who generally avoided attention and interaction with other individuals. This led to him becoming a socially awkward individual. Behind his deadpan demeanor and facade, lies a considerable amount of self-loathing. For years, his self-awareness as a large carnivore and knowledge of his familial nature made him feel isolated from others and made him choose to keep to himself. Consequently, this made him underestimate his own value, crippling his self-esteem. Despite this, Legoshi is quite capable of being very imposing and assertive when the situation calls for it. He is quite gifted physically, with a lean build and a jaw strength of 295kg, which is 95kg higher than the average for his species. Although he is rather naive and air headed, he is also quite stubborn and impulsive in regards to his own convictions, even in the face of confrontation. Legoshi, despite being awkward and unable to read the atmosphere often, has demonstrated a great level of maturity compared to his peers when talking to others and is very patient. Legoshi is considerably an egalitarian and an empathetic individual. He treats others with the same amount of respect and doesn't display any form of bigotry towards anyone, regardless of their creed. He often tries to understand the struggles of other animals, even his enemies such as Riz, who uses honey to numb his headache-inducing strength reduction medications. Legoshi has a fixation with Haru, a small white dwarf rabbit who also attends Cherryton, but he often struggles understanding these feelings, not knowing if they were born out of a genuine love for Haru or his subconscious/instinctual desires to eat her. Even so, he strives to suppress his predatory desires to live a normal life. Legoshi also holds a great respect and admiration (as well as a level of affection) for his fellow wolf Juno who embraces who and what she is which inspires him to slowly do the same. As the series progresses, Legoshi begins to slowly accept himself as a carnivorous grey wolf and develops more confidence in himself as he better understands the world around him. Legoshi becomes a much more sociable ambivert who generally enjoys being around other people but also likes his own company at times as well. History : Main article: Legoshi/History Skills and abilities *'Detective:' Legoshi was able to solve Tem's murder by himself, without a help from a police, detective or any adult. When he got attacked by the culprit behind and got his eyes covered, Legoshi kissed his mouth to identify his saliva. He also discovered that the killer is a male when he asked Juno to open her mouth to see the difference between the mouth of a carnivore male and female. Later, he drinked the bottles from the male students' locker to recognize the taste of the saliva, but he discovered who was the killer when he found a letter threatening him inside of the locker. *'Strength Without Meat:' Legoshi is able to gain strength without having to eat meat. It was possible for him due to the training he had with Gouhin. By capturing the savage carnivores, wearing a muzzle (he was not allowed to bite in the training) and controlling his instincts, inside of the room with a huge meat in front of him. He lost the strength in his mandible, because the strength now have passed for his arms. He may have inherited it from his komodo dragon grandfather Gosha. However, the strength doesn't work against big animals. During his fight with Riz, He had to eat meat to defeat him. Relationships : Main article: Legoshi/Relationships Family tree Quotes Gallery : Main article: Legoshi/Image Gallery Trivia * Legoshi is a fan of Legom's egg sandwiches. * Legoshi's name consists of three syllables whereas other main characters have two syllable names. * According to Itagaki, Legoshi's name is derived from that of Bela Lugosi (best remembered for his famous role as Count Dracula in several films). ** In addition, his face is modeled after French movie actor Mathieu Amalric, while his figure is based on Japanese actor, Kenichi Matsuyama. * Chapter 16 notes indicate Legoshi's Birthday as 04-11-00. However, Chapter 120 had Haru remind Legoshi April 9th is his birthday. Since the series started in 2016 however, Legoshi would have technically been born in 1999. Other media such as the anime, don't mention the birth years of characters, implying that the universe may take place in an entirely different decade. ** In episode 1 of the anime, Legoshi's student ID card shows that his birthday is on April 9th as well. * Legoshi self-admits that he had never had a crush on anyone prior to meeting Haru. * Due to his lineage, Legoshi has an immunity to the effects of his grandfather's venom. ** Along with his immunity to komodo dragon venom, Legoshi also inherited his grandfathers tolerance of pain, general mannerisms, and supposedly his attraction to animals of other species. * Before the localization of Beastars to the west, many fan works and translations have translated Legoshi's name as Legosi. Since then however, it has been been officially established via the release of Beastars related media by VIZ Media that the correct spelling of his name is Legoshi. * Legoshi has more physical changes in his appearances than any other character in the series, most of them resulting from some sort of physical injury. These include; deep scratches across his back by Bill, a large bruise and later complete shave from Gouhin, a black eye from Shishigumi, a large permanent scar across his face from Riz, a tattoo on his shoulder, two scars from bullet wounds both inflicted by Melon, one on his abdomen and the other splitting his right ear, and losing all the pigment in his fur out of shock and grief after believing he had devoured Haru. * Legoshi, Haru, and Jack are some of the first characters in the series to have been created. Legoshi and Haru first appeared in the 2013 doujinshi Beast Complex whereas Jack first appeared in a tweet with Legoshi posted by Paru Itagaki in 2014.Legoshi first appearance in a tweet posted by Paru Itagaki in 2014 * Legoshi makes several cameos in Beast Complex cementing the idea that the two series share continuity. * Legoshi appears in or is mentioned in all chapters of the manga, with the exception of Chapter 156. *Legoshi's line in chapter 2, "I like tragedies." ironically predicts the outcome of the story of Beastars and the world he lives in. * Legoshi may be reference to "Volk" who is from Russian TV Serie from 1969 named "Nu pogodi!" ("Ну, погоди!" in Russian) or in English "Well just you wait!". Navigation References es:Legoshi Category:Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Male Characters Category:Beastars Category:Drama Club Member Category:701 Canines Category:Cherryton Students Hidden Condo Residents Category:Wolves Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Mammals Category:Canines